Heart of Stone
"Heart of Stone" is the 5th episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Summary In flashbacks, Will and Anastasia jump through the looking glass to enter Wonderland, against her mother's wishes, since she disapproves of Will. They both soon realize that life in Wonderland isn't exactly what they had both imagined. After being humiliated while attending a ball at the palace, Ana convinces Will to steal the crown jewels in order to get them out of poverty, but in an instant, Ana is caught red-handed by the King, who makes her a proposition she can't refuse: to marry him and be his Queen to avoid prosecution. Meanwhile, in current Wonderland, the Red Queen convinces Alice to help her acquire magic dust in exchange for information about Cyrus, who in turn has managed to skillfully escape Jafar's castle, leaving the White Rabbit in a compromising situation. Plot Alice, as a little girl, runs home to her father. We then see the Caterpillar, atop his giant magic mushroom and smoking from his hookah. Alice, after shrinking, gets flung into the base of the royal hedges when a guard runs by. We see Alice being moved through an asylum, her hands behind her back, being escorted by two orderlies. We then see her and Will Scarlet, otherwise known as the Knave of Hearts, jump through the White Rabbit's portal together, headed for Wonderland. Alice, having been shrunk, steps into Cyrus' bottle. We then see the two of them standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the boiling sea. They kiss. We are then shown Cyrus, sitting in a giant birdcage in Jafar's dungeon, and Alice tells the Knave, far away: "He's here! I can feel it..." Jafar flies away from the Red Queen's palace on his magic carpet. We are then shown Alice being restrained by the Red Queen's guard, followed by a shot of the Queen, standing on her balcony. Jafar is then seen talking to her and stating that what they want cannot be accomplished until Alice makes all her wises. We again see Alice standing before the portal, followed by a close-up of her hands, holding three shiny red gems in them - her wishes. Alice, Will and the White Rabbit are seen trekking through Wonderland, on their way to find and rescue Cyrus. The Red Queen stands opposite Will, who's in a cell in her palace dungeon. He tells her that, although she may have fooled all these people, he knows who she really is. The Queen soon tearfully tells him that people want him dead. Jafar uses his magic to engulf a confused Will in grey smoke, causing him to turn to stone (but remain alive). The Red Queen is shocked by this. In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Will Scarlet rides home to his true love, Anastasia. The two of them hug happily, him having retrieved a Looking Glass, and inside, they use said item to open a portal on the floor. They hold hands, ready to jump through and end up in Wonderland. 'Teaser' 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the Red Queen's horse-drawn carriage riding along in the background. Production Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews''' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. BTS OW105 01.png BTS OW105 02.png BTS OW105 03.png BTS OW105 04.png BTS OW105 05.png BTS OW105 06.png BTS OW105 07.png BTS OW105 08.png BTS OW105 09.png BTS OW105 10.png BTS OW105 11.png BTS OW105 12.png BTS OW105 13.png BTS OW105 14.png BTS OW105 15.png BTS OW105 16.png BTS OW105 17.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Episodes Category:Anastasia-centric